Why
by Elephantie
Summary: SasuHina. Hinata wants to run away from all of her problems but Sasuke is just making it more worse...or is he? read and find out.


Okay this story is based on a SasuHina story so NaruHina and SasuSuku fans stay out of this one. YOU WERE WARNED! But SasuHina fans ENJOY!

It was a cold and cloudy day. One of those days that tells you something horrible will happen to you. Well that's the kind of misfortune Hinata had. She had to carry all those hopes that her family had on her. And it was tough no doubt about it. She had been yelled by her father today not only that she had been hit so hard that she fell to the hard floor. Then her sister came and gloated all over her. And to put the last bun on the sandwich her cousin Neji came and yelled at her, then pushed her to the dirt floor. She couldn't take it she had to get away for awhile; she had to clear her thoughts.

She came into the dark forest at night knowing that her father wouldn't care because he was still upset with her and wouldn't even let her come for dinner. While again smacking her in front of the whole Hyuuga family. She ran with tears unshed then when she reached the middle of the forest she let her tears fall as she cried softly. She wanted to become strong like Naruto. She looked at a tree and walked towards it and threw a few punches and kicks however on the last kick she missed and fell hurting her head and elbow. Little did Hinata know was a mysterious avenger standing on the tree's branch smirking at the girl.

"Why?" the cold voice sneered. Hinata looked around and was confused trying to find who the voice belonged to. Then the dark raven haired boy jumped out of the branch behind Hinata. She turned around quickly.

"Sa-Sasuke?" stammered the frightened girl as she looked at his cold eyes which felt as if ten-thousand knives went through her.

"Why bother to fight a tree when you can't even fight your little sister?" said Sasuke with cold and emotionless face.

"I-I-I don't u-understand" Hinata said a little taken back of how Sasuke held his cold voice on her.

"Of course you don't understand. I mean what have you ever understood. You barley can even talk without stammering. You will be nothing but weak and soft Hinata. Never will you become a shinobi." said Sasuke as if he enjoyed torturing Hinata. Hinata's tears grew in her eyes and couldn't hold them back anymore.

' _why…why dose he have to be so…cold… I seriously don't understand what Ino and Sukura see in this guy…all i see is a jerk'_

Seeing Hinata's eyes get puffy and the tears that began to fall made him smirk. "Look at you." He sneered again. "You can't even take it when someone says the truth." Hinata was getting angry but the tears and mostly her bangs covered it. Hinata had enough she wanted to get away from all of this not encounter it again.

' _he just comes out of nowhere and makes fun of me…but it is true i can't be the strongest and confident fighter like Naruto or be a cold-hearted person like him…i wish Naruto was here'_

She turned and began to walk away. Somehow Sasuke read her mind. "Why would Naruto try to save a piece of trash like _you_" That's were he crossed the line. She was probably weak but she wasn't going to take being called a piece trash. She turned around having her Byakugen already activated. And saw that he had his Sharingan already on.

She immediately ran towards him aiming for a punch but he took her hand and spun her around and made the sign of a wind jutsu **A.N- okay I'm not sure if he really knows that but in this story he does** which pushed her against the tree behind her. He aimed for series of punches. Which she blocked then she punched him back but before she made another move Sasuke pinned her on the ground.

"Like I said weak and useless. Why would you're family respect you." Sasuke said coldly. "At least I have a family." Hinata said with a glare. The reply shocked Sasuke. Hinata took this as her advantage and flipped them over. "I don't see why people get crazy over you. All I see is that your uncaring, cold-hearted, and a huge-" Hinata got cut off, because Sasuke flipped them over again and pressed his lips on her soft ones. Hinata tried to push him back but Sasuke had a firm grip on her. Soon Hinata gave in and kissed back. They had a passionate kiss for what seemed like an eternity but was just a few minutes.

Soon they let go of each other's lips. "And…" Sasuke smirked, referring to her incomplete sentence. "And a huge jerk." Hinata finished of with her own smirk then pressed her lips on his lips again.


End file.
